<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 5 percent of men by CallmeIsmail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185879">The 5 percent of men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIsmail/pseuds/CallmeIsmail'>CallmeIsmail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Omega genitalia described, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIsmail/pseuds/CallmeIsmail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, after they had eaten and prayed and his mother was tucking the covers over their malnourished bodies, Anakin dared to ask: “What is an omega, mommy?”</p>
<p>She had looked – or rather felt – tentative in the shade of the dark blue night, her hand resting hesitantely over Anakin’s heart, above the sheets. </p>
<p>“A very rare, special human, Ani. Cursed with their own body.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is basically my first ever SW fic and of course I decided to join in the cause by writing Omega Obi-Wan stuff.<br/> I'll be honest with you, I'm not that knowledgeable about the Star Wars Universe yet but The Clone Wars is really getting to me and since I'm trying to regain my english and recover my capacity to write english-language fics, I thought I might as well try. This is basically what came out of it.<br/>By all means, let me know what you guys think :)! <br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, after they had eaten and prayed and his mother was tucking the covers over their malnourished bodies, Anakin dared to ask: “What is an omega, mommy?”</p>
<p>She had looked – or rather felt – tentative in the shade of the dark blue night, her hand resting hesitantely over Anakin’s heart, above the sheets.</p>
<p>“A very rare, special human, Ani. Cursed with their own body.”, she slowly whispered in the end, before moving her exposed hand to the smooth surface of Anakin’s juncture between his nose and his eyebrows, where she proceeded to soothingly caress him to lull him to sleep.</p>
<p>And with that out of the way, that had been pretty much it - they had never talked about it again.</p>
<p>To be sincere, his mother hadn’t seemed that prone to confronting this matter to begin with, maybe because she believed Anakin to be too young, or maybe simply because she, like most of the beings of the galaxy, didn’t exactly grasp the subject in the most knowledgeable way, as he learned later on.</p>
<p>But curiosity knows no shame and the next day Anakin had pursued the slavers friends of Watto from whom he had heard that word in the first place - a klatooinian and a greesy ortolan - and asked them the same question he had confronted his mother with. A sly smile had spread over the klatooinian’s face while the ortolan quivered its trunk in amusement.</p>
<p>Those expressions brought him back to the day before as he remembered watching Watto fuming his brains out during his conversation with his fellow slavers - both of them bragging about having owned and sold more omegas than the bug who was master of his mother’s life and his own. They had sneered and smoked, taking their sweet time twisting the knife in by telling Watto how truly satisfying omegas were, better than any tw’ilek.</p>
<p>At that point, the flying creature who didn’t take the belittling of his person too kindly, had grabbed both of Anakin’s hands (who had come to their side when his mom told him to bring them the fresh fruits they had just collected at the market) and, trying to show off, bragging about something he didn’t have, he had told them that Anakin – the poor, confused boy in his hands - was in fact nothing other than an omega.</p>
<p>And that he had just been waiting for him to grow up enough so that his body would develop in the most pleasing way - so he would be able to sell him for a much higher price.</p>
<p>“Little boy, you have little to worry about, once you will present, you’ll have no need to work for the rest of your life.” The klatoonian had said in the end, his wicked grin still twisting his features.</p>
<p>The ortolan’s amused chuckle became even louder at that and Anakin made to retreat, unsettled by the tone and looks in the slavers’ faces. But the alien creature had been faster and quickly grabbed the boy’s arm with its trunk, holding him in place.</p>
<p>The slavers’ gazes twisted even more then, becoming something no child should ever have to withstand.</p>
<p>“You see, humans are extremely fragile and usually they don’t make very good slaves.”, the klatoonian carried on, clearly entertained by the kid’s distress.</p>
<p>“But omegas are different. Their worth lays somewhere in the body that is not concerned with activities of manual labour… only with pleasure. And, Dear me, what talents they possess in that field.”</p>
<p>The klatooinian lowered his gaze to Anakin’s puerile middle and vigourously licked his lips.</p>
<p>“You see, as a rule, one human would require to copulate with someone from another gender to reproduce - that is to say a male with a female or a female with a male, even though I met a certain amount of you ugly creatures that is either both or neither. Omegas, anyway, are entirely different. There is a legend that states that back when humans had trouble surviving in outer space, not used to the conditions of a different atmosphere, there was a shortage of bearers: there were no impregnable – or alive, at that - women and some men started to develop strange features… one day, their bodies began getting hot – furiously hot - and after weeks of agony, vulvas (like that of your smelly mother) opened at the base of their pelvis as uteruses burst between their organs, as their previously flat chests started leaking milk so they could feed the motherless infants, all the while a raw sexual desire possessed their senses and compelled them to fuck so they could make more and more children; all at once - multiple children with multiple, normal men, they too, driven by the crazy frenzy of lust…”</p>
<p>Anakin’s breath caught short as he began to realize what the slavers’ sneers were truly about.</p>
<p>The klatooinian’s grin widened as the ortolan’s grip became painful.</p>
<p>“Do not worry boy.”, the first alien said as his hand skimmed to Anakin’s stomach, “The process doesn’t last too long and once you will be rid of that tiny fungus between your legs you’ll be overwhelmed by pleasure for the rest of your days.”</p>
<p>Anakin had then violently shaken himself from the grip of the latter and ran back to Watto, the laughter of his tormentors ringing in his ears.</p>
<p>He had later found out from none other than that flying bug of his master that the slavers’ ramblings were the truth: apparently, humans’ adjustment to the conditions of space hadn’t been a smooth process and as they started to decrease nature thought a few minor changes to their biology to be necessary; some men became full-on, always horny, breeding machines.</p>
<p>He understood then why his mommy hadn’t wanted to talk about it: Anakin barely knew  the simplest of things about reproduction, small as he was.</p>
<p>He understood then why his mommy had said these people were cursed with their own bodies.</p>
<p>Nowadays, he had learned once again from Watto, things had pretty much gone back to normal as healthy and proliferous women came back to the scene: the percentage of men still affected by this disease, which made them less then men, was around 5 or 6 percent out of the entire human population throughout the galaxy.</p>
<p>A rarity, then.</p>
<p>So, it was simply logical for Anakin to believe he would have never have to meet one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin is standing just outside the door that separates the living rooms of the shared quarters he lives in with Obi-Wan at the Jedi Temple, his new home thanks to the prompt intervention of the departed Qui-Gon Jinn, his deliverer and first friend, unsure of what his next move should be. The dying light of the day is feebly coming in through the shutters of the window and even though he is just a boy, the silence that fills the air is as easily perceptible to Anakin as the growing smell of musk scented sweat coming from behind the automatic doors that are in front of him.</p>
<p>Apparently, he had been wrong about the whole ‘ridiculous chances of meeting an omega’ thing.</p>
<p>“That you understand the situation, be sure, we must”, the small Jedi troll – Master Yoda – said to Anakin prior that afternoon, alongside Master Windu (the bald, grumpy man that had been rather absolute about his dislike for the brash conclusion that had Anakin recognised as the ‘Chosen One’), both trying to make sure the boy understood that the high levels of stress that his new master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had been put through in the last couple of weeks after the death of his own beloved master Qui-Gon had triggered his body into an early heat.</p>
<p>“Do you know what a heat is, boy?”, Master Windu asked him, unsure of what to expect from Anakin, almost definetely tempted to inquire the rank of the knowledge the kid harbored on omegas.</p>
<p>But Anakin wasn’t really listening.</p>
<p>Instead he was thinking about how he had had absolutely no clue on how to realize what a true omega would look like - and felt just a shy amount of embarrassment for not understanding that the young man with the sword made of light following Qui-Gon’s every step (Master Obi-Wan now) was indeed one of the mythical creatures whose existence was revealed to him on Naboo.</p>
<p>A part of him would have liked to say that there were no differences, that his not noticing was due to the complete resemblance between inferior men and normal men, but there was something about Obi-Wan that, maybe because of his kindness, maybe because of his face, simply didn’t click right.</p>
<p>If Anakin really had to bet on something, he would have guessed it was probably the way he walked; upon a closer look, it became evident that the jock strap the Temple provided him with to conceal his identity, was – in fact - a fake junk. And that he didn’t feel comfortable with it. As much uncomfortable as to force him to walk in a rather particular way.</p>
<p>“Skywalker, are you listening to us?” Mace’s voice became as palpable as if it was a sudden  bucket of iced water delivered over his head to snap him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Looking up to the man's judging frown from the place in his chair, Anakin thought about how he truly did not like the Jedi master - and he briefly wondered if that thing Obi-Wan was usually forced to wear between his legs had been Windu’s idea.</p>
<p>Apparently, for all the wisdom of the Jedi, they too seemed to be concerned over how to act in front of an omega.</p>
<p>And they appeared to become much more antsy when the lesser man’s heat had started, unsure on how to deal with them except than putting the omega under complete isolation.</p>
<p>To be honest, having this conversation with them made him extremely uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Windu, Master Yoda.”, Anakin finally replied. “I know what a heat is, I’ve been taught by my former slaver. You also said that I am not to disturb Master Obi-wan until he recovers from his heat. Did I forget something?”</p>
<p>Mace grunted then, annoyed by Anakin’s reply. He probably thought the boy’s only interest lay in dismissing himself from the sight of the masters so he could go back causing his usual ruckus between the Padawan lines, a held accusation that didn’t falter so far from the truth.</p>
<p>But, to his luck, Master Yoda too seemed tired of Anakin’s insolent presence – and the talk itself - and blurted out the last bits of information the new padawan needed to know.</p>
<p>“Away from him for long, you shall not be. Three days or so, Knight Kenobi’s heats usually last. But remember, you must: worse they become, if Knight Kenobi stressed gets. That no man can be next to him, that means - or crazy, his hormones shall go.”</p>
<p>“I understand Master Yoda, Master Windu.”, Anakin said at the umpteenth warning they gave him, impatience seeping through him. “Can I go now?”</p>
<p>The two Masters looked at each other and after sharing a mutual look of hopelessness, or whatever mind conversations Jedis their caliber could exchange, they sighed and finally dismissed him.</p>
<p>Anakin got up and slightly bowed before sprinting towards the automatic door that separated the Council Room from the other more crowded quarters of the Temple.</p>
<p>“However,”, Master Yoda called out to him when he reached for the door. “A source of relaxation to omegas, during heats, children are.”</p>
<p>Anakin turned to Yoda then - his impassive stare everpresent over his green features - while Windu’s mouth contorted into bewildered shock.</p>
<p>Unsure of what to make of the Jedi master’s words, he replied with a timid bow and raced through the door, left, wondering why the troll had even said such a thing to him.</p>
<p>And so here he is, standing on the other side of a door that made a poor job of masquerading his new Master’s small noises and broken moans, the words of Yoda etched into his mind. He has his items in his hands: a couple of clean tunics, a duvet and a small spin that Obi-Wan brought once from the market for him - all bare necessities as that is the path of a Jedi.</p>
<p>And yet, he finds himself incapable of moving. Should he really be leaving his Master all alone in this state? After all, he was still too small a child to be affected by an omega in heat.</p>
<p>Are Jedis forbidden attachment to such an extent to which they cannot even provide comfort to one another? Master Yoda did not seem to agree…</p>
<p>“Anakin.” His master’s voice finally comes from the other side of the door, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Anakin?”. The omega says once again more tentatively, seeing his attempts at talking didn’t go quite as well as he expected.</p>
<p>“Anakin. I know you are still there.”</p>
<p>“Master.”, Anakin finally replies, asserting his presence.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I haven’t left yet but I was finishing collecting my things.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice comes from behind the door slightly muffled and hertwarmingly sweet. “I should be the one apologizing to you. I must take a leave from your training already so soon in our schedule. Please, make sure to listen to the other teachers during my absence. It is important for you to go over the basics and I must insist you be polite and collected when you do that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master. I will do as you say.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. This shall not last for long. I should be back to you in a couple of days.”</p>
<p>He is about to turn on his heels and retreat towards the children’s chambers, where kids without a master slept in dorms, but he really can’t shake Master Yoda’s words out of his head, so he finally decides to act upon it.</p>
<p>“Master? Are you sure you don’t need any help from me? Master Yoda told me that children are soothing to people in your condition.”</p>
<p>At first Obi-Wan doesn’t reply, his sharp, resolved speech clearly wavering in doubt - but he appears to find the will to repond short after, sounding slightly embarassed.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to trouble you…”</p>
<p>“It will be no trouble at all, Master!” Anakin enthusiastically offers. “Just tell me what I need to do to make you feel comfortable and I will.”</p>
<p>“Anakin. Do you even know what you’re getting yourself into? What this is about? You might be stuck here with me for days.”</p>
<p>Anakin hesitates for a moment, unsure at that moment if Master Yoda’s words were truthful in the end, if he should step in into Obi-Wan’s privacy just like that just because of the advise of an old, inscrutable troll. But he and Obi-Wan will spend more and more time as Master and Padawan from now on, and that they ought to help each other out, if they want this Master-Padawan thing to work, sounds like the only reasonable thing to do.</p>
<p>Their beginning hasn’t been exactly smooth as it’s been hard for Anakin to adapt to the life of a Jedi Padawan at his age and for Obi-Wan to come out of the stupor of Qui-Gon’s death, but he intends to prove his new master his good will; and keeping the promise he made to Qui-Gon Jinn.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>One or two minutes pass before Anakin can hear Obi-Wan shuffle out from under the covers of his bed and trail soft footsteps over the cold floor before reaching the automatic doors, opening them: he looks dishevelled, to say the least. Sweat runs down the surface of his skin – partially hidden by the white duvet taken from the bed - as a slight fever is clearly taking its toll on him, giving him goosebumps. His hair, just recently devoid of the padawan braid, is messy and his eyelids are half-lidded, only partially revealing his glazed blue eyes.</p>
<p>His breathing is ragged and Anakin can tell that he is trying so hard to collect his thoughts, just to be able to feign a semblance of composure.</p>
<p>That is the moment in which the boy also realizes the trail of almost-white wetness coming down from his left thigh that Obi-Wan is trying so hard to hide with the bedsheets, an action that alone causes the rising of a slight blush over the new Padawan’s face.</p>
<p>With no words exchanged, Anakin takes the invitation from Obi-Wan to come in and quickly moves towards sitting on the bed, after displacing all the things still in his hands over the smooth surface of a small night table next to the refresher.</p>
<p>Soon after his padawan’s movements, Obi-Wan closes the door, collects his comm, and sits over the edge of the bed by Anakin’s side, the heat radiating off of him thick and palpable as the material surroundings around them.</p>
<p>He sighs, and smoothly lays down on top of the covers before activating his comm and letting the person in charge of the Temple’s kitchens know to send them more food and water – since it will not be just him anymore in the room - and to pass on to the Council that Anakin would stay with him during his heat as he had courageously volunteered to help Obi-Wan in this time of need (even though the boy barely has any idea of what he is supposed to do).</p>
<p>“Very well.”, is the unsympathetic reply that comes from the anonymous Jedi. “But be careful. Attachments can be dangerous”, he says at last in a very much unexpected follow up before the commlink dies off.</p>
<p>Another oddity from an odd wizard in a very odd place. And this looks like something Anakin must settle to deal with on a daily basis.</p>
<p>As much as he feels gratitude for the old Jedi, Qui-Gon apparently didn't bother to warn him about the weird meddling and inconsistencies of his order when presenting him with the chance of becoming one of them.</p>
<p>And Qui-Gon himself hadn't seemed that much into that so called Jedi Code that here in the Temple everybody looks up to, including the Master he is now quarantined with.</p>
<p>First, Master Yoda had suggested he spend time with Obi-Wan and now some random man is telling them to be careful about being attached like he knew anything about them or the situation.</p>
<p>Sadly, the lightheartedness of Qui-Gon Jinn doesn’t seem like something that all Jedi share…</p>
<p>But there are other more pressing matters to attend to now, here, in Obi-Wan’s bedroom, the one room in their shared quarters that Anakin is not allowed the access to.</p>
<p>He had only glimpsed it once before today. It’s spare, tidy, just as he expected from the perfect Obi-Wan ( the ever diligent Jedi) and yet he can’t help but think that there’s something almost disturbing about an immaculate white room; he lays on the white bed, spreads over the white sheets, takes in the sight of the white desk with only a couple of letters and some holo-books on (all perfectly in place) as his gaze follows the tracks left by these objects and the white night stand he left his possessions on before it lands on the automatic door that leads to a small bathroom; above the small table, Anakin sees a spare shelf, some kind of an altar - adorned only with a funerary holo of Qui-Gon Jinn and a time old doll, looking almost like it's hanging from the ceiling next to the lamplight.</p>
<p>“That is a doll I brought here from Stewjon when I was a child.”, Obi-Wan explains with his eyes still closed, guessing the direction of Anakin’s attention through their subtle bond in the force, cuddling on his side attached to a pillow, the wetness from his pelvis still seeping through his light sleep pants.</p>
<p>“It’s a stewjonian horse, they are famous because their mane is made of flammable carbon. I don’t remember much but my Master told me that when the Jedis found me and understood my potential I wouldn’t be separated from it, told them that my father made it for me. I have always had it ever since.”</p>
<p>After Obi-Wan finishes ith his spontaneous sharing of personal information, silence stretches between them once again as the omega hunches and hugs his middle in pain, trying to stifle the sound of it out.</p>
<p>“So,”Anakin said, only slightly blushing, still wondering his role in all of this, “How do we proceed?”</p>
<p>“We wait, Anakin, that’s what we do.”, Obi-Wan replies before letting out a heart felt groan. He stretches and finally opens his eyes, looking back at Anakin’s blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this? You can still leave if you want to.”</p>
<p>“I told you.”, Anakin repeats, stronger and gentler than ever. “I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Obi-Wan says with a warm smile that makes Anakin blush even harder.</p>
<p>With the last of his strength, his new master pulls the cover over the both of them and attaches his body to that of the Chosen one, relishing a sigh of relaxation. Maybe that was what Master Yoda meant when he said children are comfort to omegas; Anakin's sole presence seems to relax his master's mind and body as Obi-Wan’s ragged breathing becomes even.</p>
<p>So he pushes his luck, against the old Jedi’s advice, and hugs Obi-Wan tight, as he used to do with his mother during the night, during the same one he asked about omegas for the very first time.</p>
<p>Soon enough, bigger hands encircle his tiny body in a tight embrace as Obi-Wan seems no longer troubled nor by the fever or the flow of slick between his legs, slowly coming to a halt.</p>
<p>Anakin hears the ringbell of the tray of food, just transported over to their rooms in the small elevator next to one of the empty shelves next to the bathroom, but he and Obi-Wan both couldn’t care less.</p>
<p>They silently drift off to sleep holding each other. Like mother and son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and the child of his estranged pupil Anakin - little Luke Skywalker - on their way to Tattooine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan observes the multitude of life forms filling the unoccupied spaces of the cargo ship he finds himself in as they struggle to find a place to claim as their own shelter in front of his eyes; creatures from the farthest ends of the Universe - mirialans, rodians, zabraks and humans alike - all forced to hide beneath and behind the enormous assets of a flying warehouse as they flee from the indisputable horror and destruction that are about to descend on Coruscant and the galaxy as a whole, now that the Empire of the Sith has begun.</p>
<p>He dresses in the simple garments of a Jedi: white pants, white tunic, a pair of plain red boots and a bright brown cloak that encases his whole figure, hiding his features and his face.</p>
<p>In his arms, tight to his chest, Obi- Wan cradles a baby, Anakin’s – no, Darth Vader’s- child, the twin of an estranged sister, daughter of Senator Amidala and Obi-Wan’ s lost pupil.</p>
<p>The baby boy – Luke, Kenobi has to remind himself – is restless, shifting uncontrollably from one position to another, trying as best as he can to disentangle himself from the arms and the swaddling blanket he’s safely cradled in. The features of his face are morphing constantly, passing from uneasiness to sheer discomfort, never relaxing- and Obi-Wan wonders what’s wrong with him.</p>
<p>The former Jedi raises his eyes to meet the scene of the distraught people, the families in front of him, and he sees mothers, fathers – children – as they sit close to one another, hugging each other in silence, waiting for the ship to land or possibly just for something to go terribly, terribly wrong.</p>
<p>They’re all scared, Obi-Wan included, that the ship might be called back to Coruscant by the control tower, by some unpredictable imperial order; that the clones, now equipped with new armors, loyal to a new regime, might enter the transporter to look for any dignitaries, rebels or simple fugitives to capture, to torture or to slaughter. They all fear that once arrived, they might not be allowed to disembark, might be turned into slaves by the traffickers who the passengers onboard have paid- more than generously, if you asked Kenobi - to transport them as far away as they could from the epicenter of the new tyranny.</p>
<p>His gaze halts over the frame of a twi’lek woman whose unsettlement seeps through her over dilated pupils. She’s young, too young to have experienced any of the horrors she surely went through, as her marred, exposed blue skin tells. She too is holding a child in her arms, an half-breed between a twi’lek and a human, probably the result of the constant abuse brought about by a wretched slave-owner; a kid that apparently she has no trouble taking care of, unlike Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>To think that she’s still a child herself.</p>
<p>Truth is that that which seriously troubles Kenobi is not what might await them at the end of their ride – he still has his tricks after all, even though he’d rather not reveal so fast his Jedi identity – no, he fears more for a blow to destroy the ship in outer space - where there would be no escape - and even more, he fears for the safety and well-being of the child while in his care; more than any potential threat that might await them both once on Bespin, their port of call.</p>
<p>One would think – or at least, Master Yoda would – that as an omega, Obi-Wan would be naturally inclined to take care of younglings, but in reality the only experiences that Kenobi has ever had with children younger than eight has been limited to scarce visits in the Temple Nursery and to Anakin, for a couple of years. So it would seem unlikely that, even as an omega, Obi-Wan would have any peculiar talent in nursing babies.</p>
<p>But as thoughts of his lost pupil, his little brother, fill Obi-Wan’s mind (sadness their common denominator), the omega is also reminded as to how there hadn’t really been time to sort things through when Master Yoda assigned the redhair the task of getting the baby to the remainder of his family on Tattooine, of looking after him and the Lars family until he would be of age.</p>
<p><em>Back to where everything started</em>, Obi-Wan thinks with a sad smile on his face as he tries to rock Luke to sleep with little to no result, while looking for the strength to not shed any tears as he recalls his old master and his first meeting with Anakin.</p>
<p>The omega's hand raises to reach the baby’s cheeks and gently starts to caress them, thinking of how much Luke reminds Obi-Wan of his father, even now that he is but a babe and his face finally erupts into cries and streams of tears.</p>
<p>He looks around and notices that people’s eyes are now settled on him, despite his unwillingness, and finally realizes how weird a sight a man alone with a child must be. Surely, the lack of a mother must be suspicious...</p>
<p>The Jedi turns around and reaches for his backpack, in which he all but squashed a couple of garments he could change in, his disguised lightsaber, canned food for himself and the supplies for the child, only to figure out that powdered milk and a portable burner are useless unless there is a recipient the baby can drink from.</p>
<p>A hastily conceived escape plan indeed.</p>
<p>The baby’s cries are getting louder and louder as Obi-Wan tries to muffle them as to not attract the unwanted attention of the uselessly mean traffickers before the man thinks about something: he is not wearing his jock strap.</p>
<p>As irrelevant as that thought may sound, to Obi-Wan it serves the purpose of reminding him that here, hidden in the cargo ship with all sorts of creatures and people from everywhere in the universe, he is no jedi anymore: he is also no man.</p>
<p>He is an omega with a child.</p>
<p>And now it dawns on him, what Master Yoda meant when he said that Obi-Wan would raise less suspects. He wasn’t only referring to the fact that they’re both human.</p>
<p>The former Jedi balances the child in just one of his arms, as his other limb travels to the upper region of his garments, that Obi-Wan lifts to expose the freckled skin of his chest. And there he witnesses the spectacle he was looking for: milk is leaking from his nipples.</p>
<p>Ah, the old tales of omegas that a much confused, teen Anakin would tell him! It appears they weren’t wrong.</p>
<p>As a matter of fact, for how knowledgeable the Order of the Jedi could have been, their restrictions upon attachments prevented its acolytes from developing a full education upon matters of sexual nature, if not for the most obvious and common.</p>
<p>So it had been the young, protective, naive Anakin to take upon himself the task of educating Obi-Wan, a duty that even Qui-Gon had shied from: the boy told his omega master with much detail (that Obi-Wan learned later on to come not only from Anakin’s former slave master, but from the boy’s Force-may-damn chats with the then <em>Chancellor Palpatine</em>) how the latter’s body functioned, during one of the not-so-few heats the two had spent together, clinging to one another.</p>
<p>Pressed to the older’s chest, under the white blankets and the ever watchful presence of a stewjonian toy horse, Anakin had told Obi-Wan how his body was made to accomodate men, to procreate, to take care of children, as the man’s existence was proof of a forgotten crisis humanity went through during their first years in space. The Chosen One had said all of this with a blank gaze and an even voice, almost as if such matters couldn't bother him less when Obi-Wan himself, mad with heat and embarrassment, couldn’t help but blush t the simple thought – all of this when Anakin was still a boy, and Obi-Wan a freshly made knight.</p>
<p>“Maybe you could do it even know”, his padawan would say – nonchalantly, unbothered – “Feed all the children in the nursery with your milk, I mean. If the need ever arises.”</p>
<p>Then, a thirteen year old Anakin would press his face further into Obi-Wan’s chest, his lips suspiciously close to his master’s left bud, his knee dangerously in between the omega’s legs – in close proximity with his pelvis.</p>
<p>And with that Obi-Wan never let Anakin sleep with him ever again.</p>
<p>The Chosen One would always resent him for that.</p>
<p>Gently, Obi-Wan shifts the baby’s head as to face his chest and, even though he still feels weird about it whilst everybody is still looking at them, perfectly knowing that he has never done this before, he lets nature do its work. Luke almost immediately catches on with Obi-Wan’s plan and presses his little mouth to the Negotiator’s right nipple. He latches onto it hard, making the former Jedi gasp, and starts suckling.</p>
<p>The sensation is weird; Obi-Wan feels his nipple twitching and the urge to scratch it hard as the nutritious fluid comes out of him in waves becomes almost impossible to avoid. He feels so physiologically sensitive and for a moment his psyche too surrenders to sentiments as unshed tears cloud his vision.</p>
<p>He thinks again about Anakin, about the mother he lost to follow Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon back to Coruscant, back to the Jedi he destroyed and the Sith he joined.</p>
<p>He wonders if in his padawan's mind had always laid a fantasy about a silent pact between them; if he expected the omega Obi-Wan to take upon himself the task of mothering him. </p>
<p>He asks himself if maybe Darth Vader - the yellow eyes Obi-Wan had seen on Mustafar- had always been there, behind and inside the facade of a child whose greatest fear was that of being abandoned, rejected.</p>
<p>After all, Master Yoda always told him that he sensed something wrong with the boy.</p>
<p>And now, because of Kenobi’s pride in raising the Chosen One, his delusional expectations about Anakin’s future, the Jedi as a whole burned. The Galaxy was going to burn. Anakin, the padawan Obi-Wan loved like a brother, had burned.</p>
<p>Simply because Obi-Wan rejeceted him.</p>
<p>There, in the dark of the cargo ship, hidden by his cloak, for the first time ever, the Jedi – no, the omega with a child – lets himself cry in earnest and copious, silent tears begin descending from his eyes as the crew and the people on the transporter dismiss him as a moody omega human.</p>
<p>His mistakes, his misunderstandings… they will forever haunt him to his grave.</p>
<p>And perhaps it is better like this.</p>
<p>This may be what he deserves.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan doesn’t realize when the child stops nursing, nor when they arrive on Bespin or the kind of ship he takes to reach Tattooine. Everything dissolves into a blur as the memories of this voyage leave as quickly as they come.</p>
<p>In the end, he finds himself breastfeeding his padawan’s son once again, but in the Lars household this time, dealing with Owen’s skeptical look and Beru’s nurturing attitude.</p>
<p>She’s preparing him soup as he sluggishly feeds the baby.</p>
<p>Very soon, Luke detaches from Obi-Wan’s bud and falls asleep in his arms with a delighted expression - and the former Jedi finds himself incapable of letting go of this child.</p>
<p>He has dinner with the Lars, sleeps in their house - the infant in his arms - and the next day, thanks to Beru’s compassion, Obi-Wan heads to somewhere distant in the desert, far enough to be isolated from the rest of the Galaxy but still near enough for Luke to come and visit his relatives, still near enough for Obi-Wan to keep an eye on the Lars’ family’s well being.</p>
<p>He spots the abandoned, rusty hut Owen spoke to him about and after a week of dusting, cleaning and renovation - none of which required his powers of Jedi, a kind of life he never thought would be possible – he can finally live there with Luke.  He sits with him on the small couch he made out of a couple of abandoned stools, a rug and cushions he found in the house’s ruins, and starts to play with the boy, making faces and forming shadow on the wall with his hands and fingers, a trick he learned from Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>He picks from the sack he hung on the new walls of the house his old toy, the stewjonian horse that Anakin had been so fond of, and puts it into Luke's arms, who hugs it enthusiastically as he plays with the braids in the toy's mane.</p>
<p>He can already feel how much Luke is strong in the Force and wonders if this, a house and a mother that Obi-Wan had always denied his father, will be enough for him to stay in the light.</p>
<p>He can only hope so, as he looks out of the window to take in the warm light of the two rising tattooinian suns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trapped together in a cell in Hondo's ship, Anakin and Dooku have the chance to confront each other, as a wounded Obi-Wan lays asleep, unaware of the effects of his body.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is easy to forget Obi-Wan’s an omega, Anakin thinks as he settles in between his master’s prone figure on the ground and the ever-menacing presence of the vulture sitting a few feet away from them – his back leaning to the wall of the cell Hondo’s henchmen have trapped the three of them into, his hands bound with light manacles much similar to the ones that encase theirs in this pathetic excuse for a space harbour, Count Dooku.</p>
<p>The man is grooming - as usual – and the fact that he is calmly sitting on the opposite wall far from them cannot distract the Jedi Knight from the flicker he notices in the man's serpentine gaze. A look that does not bode well with the Jedi Knight, who has learned to distrust that same stare coming from much different men then the Count - illiterate and vulgar- whose hungry eyes had often lingered over his mother’s frame; a stare that Anakin had become personally familiar with as a child one summer morning on Tattooine in the company of slavers, back when Qui-Gon had yet to approach him, before Obi-Wan could even make an appearance in his life.</p>
<p>It is easy to forget Obi-Wan’s an omega when raised in a clan of attachment-deprived, chaste and celibate Jedi Monks, Anakin thinks as memories of a place where the only eyes that would linger on his master's figure would be those of confused teenage human boys, panicked by the sudden arousal they felt everytime a nearing heat Obi-Wan would pass through the training halls to get Anakin - when they were unaware of his status - come to fill his mind.</p>
<p>Currently, that same master who had been Anakin's guide lay on his side behind his former padawan’s back, the latter shifting in front of him as to not let Dooku get any access to the half-man's frame, all the while the Count lifts his head and casts glances to get a better, perfect, final look at the Obi-Wan's genitalia, now exposed to the air as the man sleeps soundly, hands bound and gag in place.</p>
<p>It almost feels like he's making a show out his of interest in Obi-Wan's new found identity.</p>
<p>Truly a petty behaviour.</p>
<p>But Count Dooku aside, it is Hondo's fault they are in this situation in the first place.</p>
<p>After all, it's like this that the pirate had wanted Obi-Wan to be restrained like after finding out that the man the Republic called the Negotiator, the saber-wielding warrior, the Great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, was one of those few, peculiar creatures around the galaxy that humans called omegas; when the high fall from their prison walls (the pirates' ship) had left Anakin's master with a preoccupying wound to his head and a shattered jockstrap, torn under the weight of two grown men – Anakin and the Count himself – falling on top of its bearer.</p>
<p>It had to be something coming from the device; a scent-blocker destroyed, hidden shapes previously barely noticeable revealed by the sound of breaking, the fact that Obi-Wan's posture had immediately shifted after the suspensory's destruction as his expression marred by the blood of his wound turned to one of discomfort - Anakin truly couldn't tell - but Hondo could immediately tell-  and his face had lit up then. </p>
<p>His frown had turned into a grin and his threats of mutilation made way to a gleeful, disquieting laughter, all the while Anakin was being separated from his master and taken back inside the "lodgings" of the ship together with Count Dooku.</p>
<p>As he passed, he saw from the corner of his eyes his master giving no hint of protest as the pirates lifted him up from the ground and removed – by Hondo’s express orders – the boots and leggings he was wearing, leaving him bare-legged, his vulva easily accessible, as they brought all of them them back inside in what Anakin supposed was the infirmary.</p>
<p>There, Hondo himself - still chuckling, still gloating, amused by Anakin’s angry snarls and stare, as well as Dooku’s shocked silence - secured over the still dazed omega’s mouth a gag: a black, square muzzle that anchored itself to his nose with two black laces.</p>
<p>It was the last thing Anakin noticed before he and the Count were taken away from what he assumed was the medical bay of the ship to the cell they now occupied, leaving his master behind with a gag large enough to cover most of his jaw and which required the wounded Jedi to open his lips so that the insides of his mouth could accommodate a bulge that Anakin couldn’t help but think was in the shape of a fallus.</p>
<p>“Skywalker, you should have said something!”, Hondo said gleefully later, when he came to the cell dragging a bandaged but thoroughly exhausted, gagged Obi-Wan by one arm, who immediately fell on the floor before Anakin could even attempt to catch him, “I was so enraged to learn the Republic had sent a platoon to come get you – as if I was a joke they could simply get rid of– not to mention your refusal of my cordial hospitality, but now everything changes.”</p>
<p>He settled over Obi-Wan’s figure and looked Anakin straight in the eyes, the smirk still on his face, before lifting the worn out man’s robes and exposing his lower half, caressing oh-so-tenderly his inner thigh.</p>
<p>“This.”, he continued - pointing towards Obi-Wan’s folds (and oh, how did Anakin wish he’d have his lightsaber with him in that moment!) – “This here is way more profitable than any spice and silk I could obtain from the ransom on both of your heads. Pray that your rescuers came with a good enough proposition, Skywalker, or I might just get rid of the two of you and keep this one for myself. Or, you know, up for the best offer on the market. It will be great!”</p>
<p>And then he closed the door to their cell, doubling over in laughter behind a fuming Anakin, who was left alone in the cell with a vague promise the Weequay would retort to enslaving Obi-Wan as a last option if things didn’t go his way, a man whose body he approached to cover and the most immediate threat that Count Dooku represented and still represents: lustful curiosity.</p>
<p>Even now, Anakin can hear - can watch - as the former Jedi inhales the air that surrounds them, almost as if he could scent something out of Obi-Wan’s omeganness even if the Jedi Master wasn't in heat, as he wets his lips and rests his bound hands way too close to his groin.</p>
<p>Very unlike a Count, Anakin thinks.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know why he would expect anything different from the man. But a part of him expected better from a person that declared himself to be an artistocrat, a man who was once a respected Jedi, Qui-Gon's once (shockingly enough) master.</p>
<p>But it seems the man has trouble controlling his impulses - and really, why was he shocked? Isn't surrendering to passion the whole point of being a Sith? - as much as Anakin has trouble controlling his emotions.</p>
<p>And, to his shame, his stimuli too. </p>
<p>For how much the young Jedi Knight liked to remember otherwise, Anakin had always reacted to Obi-Wan’s difference, and the itch he starts to feel forming inside his belly is a proof of it even now.</p>
<p>He had told himself it was normal, back in the day. Just a physiological reaction of a pubescent boy presented with an omega.</p>
<p>After all, Anakin had been the only one in the temple to actually witness - <em>to hold</em> - his master during the throes and pushes of his vulnerable state, he always repeated himself while sitting impossibly hard on his bed as the scent of his master - who had banished him from his bedroom as soon as Anakin had reached puberty - pervaded the air and made the boy feel dizzy. </p>
<p>He Jedi had grown in a temple where sexuality was barely addressed and Obi-Wan had been the only source of some sort of direct knowledge to the matter before he met Padme again, who had never truly left his dreams and thoughts. Wouldn't it be natural for him to react to Obi-Wan, then?</p>
<p>He still remembered how well he could hear the gasps coming out of Obi-Wan's mouth as he tried to practice what the Jedi preached; to let go of his feelings, of his thoughts, when as a matter of fact he could feel his groin flaming, reacting to what nature declared as the norm.</p>
<p>He told himself that it was normal and tried not to think about it.</p>
<p>Yet, it disgusted him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was his master, had welcomed him in his bed as a mother would do with a child.</p>
<p>He taught him saber forms, cooked for him, scolded him, basically acting as close to a parent as Anakin would ever experience as a Jedi, so why, why in the name of the living Force had he been feeling like that?</p>
<p>It was a natural reaction, he kept repeating-</p>
<p>But oh, at that point, it had come as such a relief, in a way, being transferred to quarters of his own when he was declared a knight – shortly after his marriage with his beloved Padmè, his other oh-so-great relief in life – leaving forever the rooms he spent all of his teenage years in.</p>
<p>He cried that last night anyhow - softly, silently, deprived of his master's presence, away on the latest mission that would make him a general - as he cuddled the stewjonian toy horse of Obi-Wan's childhood, bent over the latter's bed, taking in his scent and - to his dismay - regretting ever pushing as far as he did that last heat night he spent together with him without ever apologizing, without ever talking about it. </p>
<p>There are many things Anakin has reservations on about Obi-Wan. His constant nagging, his witty remarks, his terrible cooking. But if something is true up to this day is that Anakin harbours a great fondness towards those first years he spent as Obi-Wan’s padawan, as Obi-Wan’s little boy.</p>
<p>And so, for his body to react the way it did that heat night under the covers, the way his groin twitches and convulses even now… It still greatly upsets him.</p>
<p>Anakin is married. He's in love.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan is his master, in a way even his parent.</p>
<p>So why would he-</p>
<p>“We are doomed, Skywalker, you know that?”, comes the voice of Count Dooku out of the blue, exctracting Anakin from his thoughts.</p>
<p>"That thing.", he carries on, "That thing they made him wear, it is going to be the death of us. Do you even know what it is?"</p>
<p>He looks briefly at Obi-Wan’s face and takes in the outlines of the black muzzle over his master’s mouth as he caresses it oh-so-gently before turning to face Dooku, his body still the perfect shield between the lustful, unreliable Sith and Obi-Wan's frame.</p>
<p>“No.”, Anakin answers, feigning ignorance, “No, I do not.”</p>
<p>“I find it hard to believe, young Skywalker. Weren’t you a slave before my old padawan came to your rescue?”</p>
<p>“Fine.”, Anakin growls, caught in his lie, his bound fists tightening at the mention of Qui-Gon and the humiliations of slavery, “I’ve seen a gag before, what about it?”</p>
<p>Dooku’s expression relaxes and Anakin sees the man straightening his posture and collecting his thoughts before, after a moment, he starts speaking with a voice so soft the Chosen One doubts it could come from him.</p>
<p>“That is not exactly a gag, Skywalker. It is a knotter, it’s a muzzle slavers use on the black market to subdue human omegas, I’m surprised you didn’t know. But I suppose Tattooine is a too small of a planet to host a slave market big enough to count any omegas.”</p>
<p>“A knotter?”, Anakin replies, confused (and to think he had always believed himself to be oh-so-knowledgeable about omegas; but his perception might have been clouded  by the fact that he was living within an order of prims).</p>
<p>“Yes, a knotter.” Dooku states solemnly, as if the only pleasures he derives from life are those that involve his demonstration of superiority over anything.</p>
<p>"It is no ordinary gag the one we're dealing with, Skywalker. As I already told you, it is an instrument slavers use to subdue omegas, mostly through the latching and stretching of the phallus-like appendix you have surely noticed goes inside the mouth, which causes the body of the host to go into a pseudo-heat. I’ve seen it at work many times before today, it is usually employed at slave auctions to show possible buyers what the omegas are capable of, what they look like in their <em>natural</em> state.”</p>
<p>Dooku chuckles at that, but his mind soon shifts again to his usual moodiness and a fox-like grin is swiftly replaced with a snort and a frown.</p>
<p>"But it has an ulterior motive.", Dooku states, his gaze lowering to his hardly-conceivable state of semi-arousal. "You see, I don't know whether you are too used to spending time with him or if you simply have become so accustomed to his heats that you now fail to notice what is an appropriate time for arousal, but I can usually control my urges. And I don't see how learning Kenobi's an omega would make a difference to me in this kind of situation."</p>
<p>"You've been ogling him since he was brought back to the cell, Dooku.", Anakin spits, offended at the insinuation.</p>
<p>"Fine.", Dooku says, "I was curious, I never believed Qui-Gon to be the type to take an omega for a padawan. He was always very easy-going, I would have suspected taking care of an half-man would be a task he would refuse. And, honestly, I'm still amazed at my own naivety, for letting myself be fooled by that jock strap. If I had known Kenobi was an omega, I wouldn't have let you retrieve him from Geonosis. A battlefield is no place for nurturing creatures such as himself.</p>
<p>"Stop staring.", Anakin commands after Dooku's last words, unimpressed with his statement. "What do you mean we're doomed?</p>
<p>"Do you still not get it? Do you still not feel it? The atmosphere of this cell is saturated with Kenobi's scent and soon it will become thick with his induced arousal and, at that point, ours too. The purpose of that gag lays not only in showing a master what an omega can do, but tricking those same human masters to buy, because their bodies will naturally react to the omega's desperation, something that leaves them incapable of any rational, pondered decision. Trust me, when it starts, we'll be too immersed in its throes to care about any bounty on our head, much less if someone is coming to rescue us or not."</p>
<p>He licks his lips.</p>
<p>“Unless, of course, you already know what Kenobi is capable of, and are too used for it to make a difference now."</p>
<p>"Careful, Dooku. I let your impudence slide once, I will not be so merciful again.", Anakin growls low and menacing.</p>
<p>"Ah, cease with your prudishness, Skywalker. The perfect little jedi act  will not do you any good in this situation."</p>
<p>Dooku raises then, his bound hands in front of him, and walks towards Anakin, reaching the distrustful Jedi – who’s pulling his master even further down the cell - in no time. He stands there, piercing Anakin with his gaze and leering at a sleeping Obi-Wan, before clearing his throat and speaking again.</p>
<p>“Do you know what’s going to happen any minute?”, he says with a wider grin, his eyes flickering to yellow, “First, Kenobi’s breath is going to become ragged.”</p>
<p>- and ragged it is, Anakin unwillingly states -</p>
<p>“Then, his body will start to itch…”</p>
<p>- And again, Obi-Wan’s body feels light and shivering at the touch, promising nothing good -</p>
<p>“Then he’s going to get hot - <em>very hot</em> - so hot that in fact he will wake, starting to scratch himself. He will try to ged rid of the muzzle first but his struggles will only clench it tighter to his inner walls and deprive him faster of the oxygen he needs, and his nose will become his only source of air; something that will make him drool, very very much. Or at least, that's what happens at every auction they're sold on Zygerria."</p>
<p>The Count leans in then, so he can be in Anakin's face and as his smile becomes that of a wild beast, he carries on with hid description.</p>
<p>"He will give up eventually, because he will realize how much effort he lost in that single act and then he will catch the sweat that is on his skin. He will try to shed his already torn clothes. Will you stop him then, young Skywalker?</p>
<p>“Dooku.”, Anakin warns, “Shut. Up.”</p>
<p>“Oh but I'm not quite finished yet with the scenario our pirate friend has prepared for us, I'm afraid. We will loose it, because it’ll be just like he’s in heat. You won't be able to stop him. And after he'll have shed all of his remaining clothes, he’ll start to touch himself: he'll scratch his nipples - he'll caress his areolas and he'll pinch his itching, possibly leaking buds - he'll skim his hands over his pelvis and then..”</p>
<p>Dooku makes a gesture with his hand as if something just faded away from his grasp.</p>
<p>“Then we will finally loose it. And we'll be too preoccupied with passing Kenobi to each other to care about our lives. ”</p>
<p>“How dare-“</p>
<p>“Save your pathetic little act of outrage, Skywalker. This is nature and your precious Jedi code, your morals and your will can’t do a karking thing about it.”</p>
<p>“You know nothing about this. I would never hurt Obi-Wan.”</p>
<p>Dooku scoffs and goes back to his place.</p>
<p>“You could have fooled me. You said I kept leering at him but don't think I haven't noticed your reaction as well.”</p>
<p>He points towards Anakin's groin, where his arousal is becoming impossible to keep hiding, and the young Jedi blushes, embarrassment and shame filling his cheeks.</p>
<p>"You' re a hypocrite, Skywalker. At least my incapacity to hold it together is due to nature but you, you were his padawan. Sure enough, yours is a physiological reaction too but he took care of you as a father - or in this case a mother - would do with a child."</p>
<p>He chuckles.</p>
<p>“How have the Jedi fallen.”</p>
<p>And that's it.</p>
<p>Anakin sprints towards the man and catches his coat between his bound hands, before lifting him towards the ceiling and seething in his face.</p>
<p>“You. Know. Nothing.”</p>
<p>“My my, how emotional. Now I see why Qui-Gon took a liking to you.” He laughs carelessly before looking once again in Obi-Wan’s direction, while Anakin strengthens his grip on Dooku's neck, cutting his breath short.</p>
<p>“He himself always had trouble evening his emotions. I always wondered why he would take that uptight kid as a padawan.”</p>
<p>He licks his lips and his yellow eyes stare directly into Anakin's.</p>
<p>“But I have a feeling we're about to find out.”</p>
<p>Anakin growls then, and maneuvers all the strength that he has to throw the Count to the other side of the cell as hard as he can, making such a loud noise Obi-Wan startles awake and the guards rush to the their cell, demanding to quiet it down.</p>
<p>Dooku's smile still lingers on his feature as his torn lips fill with blood and stain his teeth, clearly amused by Anakin’s diplay of rage.</p>
<p>“I’m only teasing you, Skywalker. I should have known you would have been one easy to enrage. But I suggest you pick which side to go with soon enough, the former padawan or the man.”</p>
<p>And, so very unlike him, Dooku starts palming his cock through his pants before looking into Anakin’s direction, the smile on his face fading to a serious frown, his eyes fixing over the hard member hidden by the Jedi's clothes.</p>
<p>That's when the Chosen One hears his former master stir from his slumber, mumbling and lamenting something unintelligible through the gag (probably Anakin's name) before his air is cut off and he begins coughing.</p>
<p>“I know I have.”</p>
<p>They have no time to assest Dooku’s theories, even as Obi-Wan’s scent grows thicker and his eyes glassier - his mind soon a puddle of incoherent thoughts and raw desire before he can even finish coughing - because they are plummeted towards the walls of  the cell by a sudden explosion, one that sets the alarm over the ship off and opens the door to their prison, one that lifts enough smoke to allow Dooku to escape undetected thanks to the Separatist rescue party that came for him. </p>
<p>The only thing that Anakin sees before the Count lifts off is the latter freeing his hands with the laser of his newly found saber after he oh-so-quickly regained his composure and strength, leading Anakin to believe that it had all been an act, but he makes no move to bring a still sluggish Obi-Wan with him, even as his eyes linger one last time over the Jedi Master's legs before taking off with the separatists that came for him.</p>
<p>It's a loss, and a terrible one at that, considering how close they were to put an end to this war, but what Anakin has in mind now is only to get themselves out of there. Obi-Wan lifts with him, his hands still bound and the gag clearly effective as his legs tremble, but a pull in the force lets him now that his master is ready for action.</p>
<p>They run; and thanks to the dark fog elicited by the smoke Anakin is able to pass undetected through the crew and get their lightsabers from Hondo's belt, who becomes prey to Anakin's menacing blade.</p>
<p>The Jedi knight presses it to the Weequay's throat and orders him to free Obi-Wan - to unshackle them both - promising to release him unscathed if he does.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Skywalker", Hondo says, holding the keys to Anakin's face, "I can only help you with your hands. The knot is too far deep into that one, you'll have to wait for it to slack off."</p>
<p>Anakin then catches sight of Obi-Wan, who's leaning to a trembling wall and coughing hard - his legs clenching and his knotter drooling - before he scoffs and takes the keys from the pirate's hand.</p>
<p>Best to get out of here as soon as possible.</p>
<p>He undoes their manacles and he watches the weequay strangely aquiescing to his defeat - probably taking what he can from the position he finds himself in - and as Obi-Wan makes to leave towards the Republic Ship, the last thing that Anakin hears from Hondo before getting to their squadron is ‘to keep an eye on that omega’.</p>
<p>Oh, he will, he thinks as he uses the force to throw a pipe towards Hondo's direction, the last he sees from him.</p>
<p>He soon assists to the boarding of his master on one of the Republic vessels over a hovering gurney, Jar-Jar following him in tow to the medical bay, as the gungan, apparently, knows something about omegas' physiology. </p>
<p>He hears the medical droids talk and learns from his crew that Obi-Wan needs to be isolated, that his struggles will not be over very soon. And that it is best for him he is left alone as he recovers.</p>
<p>But Anakin finds himself yet again outside Obi-Wan's quarters, hidden  away from praying hands and his former padawan’s still fuming, poorly hidden desire as the latter can hear his master’s moans and feel his scent grow just like he had done all those times after the last heat they had shared together.</p>
<p>(When Anakin's lips hovered over Obi-Wan's nipple and his knee was oh-so-pleasingly in between his master's legs).</p>
<p>And so he sits once again in front of the half-man's door, silently, patiently, waiting - in case his master ever needed him.</p>
<p>He had forgotten during these last couple of years away from him that Obi-Wan was an omega.</p>
<p>It will be very hard to forget it from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>